


Kisses

by Fafsernir



Series: Torchwood Prompts [57]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, god so much fluff, kisses (obviously)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 00:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12469616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fafsernir/pseuds/Fafsernir
Summary: Some kisses that Jack and Ianto shared.





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I initially wanted to post these only on Tumblr, but thought why the hell not put them all in one chaptered fic?  
> I reblogged a list of kiss prompts on my Tumblr (mel-writes-and-recs) and got some asks, and myself asked someone what she wanted to read with Janto. So it's just going to be very short fics of Jack and Ianto kissing :D No particular chronological order.

The bed was calling him and Ianto forced himself not to collapse on the couch instead. He needed a real bed, no matter how exhausted he was. He didn't regret when he entered his bedroom and guessed Jack's shape in his bed, glad to go home to someone. He didn't want to spend the night alone.

He quickly got rid of his trousers and changed into his night shirt, lying silently on what had become his side of the bed. Jack instantly moved, turning to put his head against Ianto's shoulder and his arm around him.

“Hi,” he mumbled, kissing his shoulder sleepily.

Ianto chuckled. “Hey, go back to sleep.”

“Good evening?”

“Yeah,” Ianto simply answered.

He had been out with Tosh on a dinner and movie. They tried to meet every other week outside of work for a quiet evening, and Ianto usually was dead tired after the night as they talked and laughed a lot. He loved it, and was glad that Jack had never asked to tag along. It was their night and they liked to be alone and sometimes bitch about Torchwood.

Jack moved, apparently not instantly asleep yet, clearly wanting a goodnight kiss. Ianto smiled, wondering when they had become so domestic, but cut Jack's search short. He cupped his face in the dark and kissed him. Jack hummed against his lips, closing his fist on his shirt, and Ianto answered by running his hand through his hair.

They smiled at each other in the dark, then Jack put his head back against Ianto's side with a contented sigh. Ianto closed his eyes, stroking Jack's back until he fell asleep.

 


End file.
